Mock Town
Mock Town (モックタウン, Mokku Taun) is a port inhabited mostly by pirates, despite it looking like a resort. About Pirates who dwell here tend to judge their level of skill and power based on their assigned bounties, meaning those carrying bounties above average ( 10,000,000- 20,000,000) are often respected more by the citizens. The town itself is built on the money that the pirates spend inside it freely. For that reason alone, though fighting does occur in the town, the pirates rarely attack the people living there. As stated by the bartender at the pub Nami, Zoro and Luffy states, a normal person would say they hate the town, but there are not many normal people there.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Mock town information. The Log Pose will change after 4 days, however the Straw-Hat crew left in less than 2 days, so the magnetic field of Skypiea was still locked into the log pose. History The most famous mentioning of Mock Town comes from Jon Wahl's ship log book, who mentioned the "Town of Mockery". Roshio is killed by Bellamy in the town when the storyline first reveals the town of mockery.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 222 and Episode 146, Bellamy and Roshio. Later, the Straw Hats arrive trying to find information on Sky Island. Luffy, Zoro and Nami head off to find information,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Zoro, Nami and Luffy enter the town. however end up at a pub where Bellamy attempts to pick a fight with them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 224 and Episode 146, Bellamy picks a fight with the Straw Hats. After Bellamy humiliates the trio because they refused to fight him back, the three leave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 225 and Episode 147, Bellamy and crew go wild against the Straw Hats. Later that night, a drunk was looking at the wanted posters and was shocked to see Luffy and Zoro's new bounties. Bellamy's crew laughed about their attack against the "Saruyama Alliance" and stealing their gold, but not before the drunk rushed into the pub and told everyone that Luffy's bounty is 100,000,000 and Zoro's bounty is 60,000,000. The people in the pub panicked until Bellamy arrogantly claims that they are afraid of fake bounties. As everyone continue to enjoy themselves, Luffy screams to tell Bellamy to come out of the pub. Bellamy refused to surrender the gold to Luffy and he begins to attack him with his devil fruit powers. Luffy still refuses to fight back as Bellamy keeps using his Spring Snipe attack. After a few attacks, Bellamy unleashed his ultimate move, the Spring Hopper. While Bellamy becomes quicker and quicker to build up his attack, he mocks at Luffy about the City of Gold, Sky Island, and being a disgrace of a pirate. As Bellamy rockets towards him, an enraged Luffy finally attacks with one inhuman, unstretched, massive punch and strikes Bellamy down. After the Bellamy Pirates found out the bounties are real, Luffy took the gold and heads back to Cricket's house.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 232 and Episode 155, Bellamy's defeat. After this humiliating defeat, Bellamy was forced to combat against Sarquiss via the powers of Donquixote Doflamingo. The Shichibukai discarded them from his command, and forced Sarquiss to deal a death blow to the Big-Time Rookie. Inhabitants * Spector * Terry * Okome Pirates that were seen in Mock Town * Bellamy Pirates * Roshio Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates * The Saruyama Alliance * Straw Hat Pirates References Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Towns